Steam Revolver (PG3D)
| mobility = 65 | cost = 160 |Level required = Level 4 |released = 8.0.0 |theme = Steampunk themed |reskinof = Powerful Gift |number = 55}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Steam Revolver (PGW). The Steam Revolver is a Backup weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance It's a steampunk-based weapon. It's mostly gray, gold and brown. It has 3 razor blades underneath the barrel and features a 4x zoom scope. It's identical to the Steam Power. It looks pretty much the same as its Gold skin. Strategy It has high damage, decently high rate of fire, low capacity, and high mobility. Tips *Combine it with different weapons to increase effectiveness. *Use the scope when engaging enemies from afar, as this weapon is good to use in long ranges. **If you want to conserve ammo: time your shots, use the scope and stand still. *It is useful to take down monsters in Campaign and Co-op Survival for it is often used for this purpose. *This weapon can be a quite effective sniper substitute if used properly. **This can be used to easily pick off spotted snipers. *It can be used to make a good damage output. Aim for the head for maximum effect. **This weapon is deadly in close ranges, but it will take some time to kill a maxed armored player, so target weakened enemies or use this to tear down their armor and then switch to another weapon. *Be conservative of the ammo, because if you spray and pray then you will run out of ammo very quickly. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Due to its low capacity, you can convince the user to run out of ammo by strafing around them. *Area damage weapons easily pick off its users, especially when they are combining other weapons with it. *Hide behind cover to prevent receiving heavy damage. Skins Recommended Maps * Heaven Garden * Parkour City Equipment Setups This weapon is good in all ranges, except for very long range. This has a 4x scope, but in case if you ran out of ammunition, as this weapon runs out of ammunition relatively quick, alternatively, have a Sniper weapon to take out even longer ranged enemies. Also, have a close ranged area damage weapon for easier and faster killing. Trivia * This gun is somewhat similar to the Old Revolver. *Just like the Old Revolver, its based on the Smith and Wesson Model 29. **However, for some reason, this gun has a scope, where in real life the recoil from this type of gun could easily injure someone using a scope. Besides that, revolvers or handguns don't generally have scopes. *Because this is a re-skinned version of the Powerful Gift, it still retains the half Christmas tree below the barrel. However, even the half Christmas tree got a re-color. ** In the 11.0.0, if you have the golden skin, you can equip it, and the half Christmas tree would turn golden. * In the newer versions of Pixel Gun 3D, the price is more than doubled, costing 255 . ** However, in the 12.5.0 update, the price was reduced to 120 . *It was previously called 'Steam Revolver V3'. *In the 11.0.0, this gun now has a golden skin, which is unlocked at the Wooden League. *In the older updates, this was considerably is in the Special section, due to having no actual weapon classes back then. *In the recent 13.5.3 update, this weapon now has a starting combat level of 8. Fully upgraded this weapon will have a maximum combat level of 14. Assuming every upgrade would increase the efficiency by 2, fully upgraded this weapon would have an efficiency of 30. *The capacity of this weapon has actually been buffed to 10 instead of 8 Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-04-59.png|The 4X scope of the Steam Revolver. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-04-55.png|The Steam Revolver in use. Powerful_gift_pixel_gun_3d.png|This weapon's old look, name and its price tag. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Legendary Category:Battle Royale Weapons